


【GBDR/响悠】—不能留未成年人过夜！—

by Chuanxiao



Series: Gundam Build divers Re:Rise [2]
Category: Gundam Build Divers, Gundam Build divers Re:Rise, ガンダムビルドダイバーズRe:RISE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 角色属于原作，ooc属于我电压有660v，请自行避雷▲跟猫猫日那篇有点关系，两人已经在交往中。————————————————————————————
Relationships: Kisugi Kyoya | Kujou Kyoya/Kuga Hiroto
Series: Gundam Build divers Re:Rise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047487





	【GBDR/响悠】—不能留未成年人过夜！—

**Author's Note:**

> 角色属于原作，ooc属于我
> 
> 电压有660v，请自行避雷
> 
> ▲跟猫猫日那篇有点关系，两人已经在交往中。
> 
> ————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  
考虑到板件的材质不同，有的时候用水口钳剪零件的声音会很清脆，在安静的客厅里显得很响。悠人偏头看响也的时候，坐在他后面的男人把脸埋在他肩头上，闭着眼睛呼吸均匀。  
  
  
  
睡着了？  
  
  
  
悠人惊讶地看着男人的睡脸，忍不住再三确认了一下对方是真的睡着了而不只是趴在他肩膀上闭目养神。时值下午两点，但他们其实才刚吃过午饭不久，响也今天是过午才忙完单位的工作回来的。  
  
  
  
明明是休息日啊。  
  
  
  
悠人尽量小心地抬手试了一下去拿桌子上的笔刀，但响也搂着他的腰，他够不到。  
  
  
  
悠人一时有些为难起来。他是把响也叫醒呢，还是等一会儿让他继续睡？成年人已经连加了好几天的班，这会儿悠人只要回头就能看到对方眼睛下面熬夜留下的淤青。  
  
按理说他现在应该让响也回去卧室睡觉的，但响也刚才执意不去，说要跟他一起把模型拼完，现在把他叫醒的话，他大概率不会继续睡了。  
  
这也是相处久了之后悠人发现的。虽说大多数时候成年人的行事风格都稳健靠谱，尤其是面对难题的时候，潇洒的办事效率任谁见了都会心生好感，但偏偏私下里两人独处时时不时地就会变得孩子气。  
  
悠人不太确定响也是不是只有跟他在一起的时候才会这样，他只确定响也再这么睡下去他的肩膀会被压麻。  
  
  
  
想要叫醒对方的声音却在出口前停滞。因为响也迷糊间居然往他的颈窝间蹭了蹭，温热的鼻息吹吹得他脖子一阵发痒。悠人张了张嘴到底还是没叫。  
  
他还是第一次见到响也这么疲倦的样子。以前他对来生响也这个人的认识更多地还是GBN里那个所向披靡的冠军，世界锦标赛上始终不动如山的第一名，阿瓦隆队的队长九条响也，无论何时都是神采奕奕，优雅又强大。但这会儿对方凑在他身边，和一般人也没什么两样。  
  
房间里也不冷，现在叫醒他是不是太早了？  
  
正犹豫的时候，响也睁开了眼睛，他半垂着紫色的眼睛看悠人，正好悠人也在看他。少年见他醒了，脸上露出微讶的神情。  
  
“我睡着了啊……”响也嘟囔着又闭上眼睛，正当悠人以为他又要睡了的时候，响也开口道：“我睡了多久？”  
  
“嗯，几分钟。”悠人放下手上的零件拍了拍响也的手臂，“你还是回卧室去睡吧，熬几天夜了？”  
  
“五天吧。”响也埋头在他肩膀上长呼了一口气才再睁开眼睛，“案子有点棘手……还差这么多啊。”他看着桌子上的板件说。  
  
“模型什么时候都能拼。”悠人第一次对自家恋人是高达模型狂热爱好者这件事感到没辙，他无奈地扣住对方揽在他腰间的手往下拿。“你现在需要休息。”  
  
“嗯……”响也从他身上离开，捂着脸打了个哈欠，“你晚上想吃什么？家里最近没什么东西，出去吃吧？”  
  
“晚饭晚上再说也来得及。”悠人忍住想要上手把响也推进卧室的冲动，他皱着眉看着对方：“快去睡，你晚上不是还要……喂！”  
  
没等话说完，响也伸手一把拉过悠人。响也家的沙发很软，少年措不及防地整个趴进他怀里，过于亲昵的动作惹得悠人脸上一阵发烧，他抬起头，对方的目光正直勾勾地看着他。  
  
悠人绷着脸对视回去，希望成年人能有点自觉，对方却低头拿鼻子碰了碰他的鼻尖。  
  
少年下意识地往后闪了闪有点不明所以，他试图推着沙发撑起自己但不太成功，不知为什么响也发出了低低的笑声，抬手环抱住他。  
  
“喂……”悠人皱着眉，不知道使起孩子脾气的响也要干什么，他想说别闹了，但这种台词让他来说好像又不太合适，最后作罢。  
  
“响也。”他叫道。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“现在不去睡的话，晚上GBN的活动还要很久。”悠人再次提醒到。  
  
“悠人。”  
  
悠人等了一会儿，没等到响也后面的话，他一抬头，对方闭着眼睛。  
  
“……”悠人没辙，他扒开响也的手从对方身上爬起来，去卧室帮他找毯子拿回来给他盖上。  
  
响也闭着眼睛拉过毯子还在说话：“上午的工作是收尾，基本也告一段落了……明天一起把模型拼完吧。”  
  
“嗯嗯。”悠人有点敷衍似的随便应了下坐到旁边的沙发上。  
  
“悠人。”  
  
悠人差点就要脱口而出一句“你几岁了啊”了，但最后说出来的却是“睡吧，晚点我会叫你的。”  
  
  
  
“嗯。”响也睁眼看了一圈，确认了悠人的位置之后才再闭上眼，“我先睡一会儿。”  
  
  
  
悠人没回他话，他在试用锉刀慢点磨水口声音是不是能小些。  
  
  
  
“那个猫耳朵是特别奖励么？”响也问。  
  
悠人顿时垮下脸。这人到底睡不睡啊！  
  
  
  
“是风间用的么？”  
  
  
  
“……是。”悠人在心底大声叹气。  
  
  
  
“……为什么？”  
  
“啊？”悠人忍不住回头看他，响也还闭着眼睛。  
  
  
  
“为什么要用那个。”  
  
悠人尴尬地往一旁斜开眼睛：“是个误会，他搞错了点事情……因为艾多拉那边的大家都是兽耳。”感觉好像有点敷衍，悠人又解释了一句。但因为想要尽量简短地解释，好像反而更让人困惑了。悠人抓了抓头发。  
  
“……”响也没回话，悠人不知道他是不是睡着了。  
  
  
  
手机铃声突然响起来，悠人吃了一惊，发觉是他的手机，连忙放下东西去阳台接电话。等他记完自己妈妈需要他晚上买回家的东西再回到客厅，看到响也在检查模型零件。  
  
好像是看悠人无奈的表情有点糟糕，响也笑了笑：“我想还是不睡了，晚上的时间够休息了。”  
  
“身体是你自己的。”悠人也没法儿说什么，他放下手机准备坐回刚才的位置。  
  
“但你的晚上不是我的啊。”响也说。  
  
悠人的动作一滞，他转身拿起桌上的水杯去了厨房。  
  
  
  
在厨房发了能有半分钟的呆之后，响也的声音从客厅传来：  
  
“饮水机在这边……喔，厨房有咖啡能帮我拿下么？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
—end.—  
  



End file.
